


Lean

by sw33n3y



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/sw33n3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This image was made for the Teaandswissroll December Amnesty. The prompt chosen was Weekly Obbo Challenge: <b>Lean</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean

[ **Larger size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/95261/95261_original.jpg)

[ **Largest size** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/95608/95608_original.jpg)

>

oooOOOooo


End file.
